1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a variable data image generating device, a variable data image forming system and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
A variable data printing technique for printing an object by replacing the contents for each object in conjunction with a database is known. The variable data printing may also be called variable printing. In recent variable data printing, not only a simple character string such as a destination address but also a graph or other complicated images can be replaced according to a record of the database.